Syuuichi Koku
"Damn! You just fried my circuits, buddy-boy! Now time to die!" - Low pitch Profile Age: 5,000 (he appears and claims to be at least 16 years old) Height: 5'7" feet Weight: 120 oz. Seiyu: Takashi Kondo (normal pitch), Sayaka Ohara (high pitch), Kappei Yamaguchi (low pitch; moans/screaming) Mamoru Miyano (Total the Sujira: Chibi Quest!) Voice Actor: Jesse McCartney (VIZ), Bryce Papenbrook (Bandai Entertainment: normal pitch), Wendee Lee (Bandai Entertainment: high pitch), Jaxon Lee (Bandai Entertainment: low pitch; moans/screaming) Notable Abilities: Tekkon Form Transformation: Robotic Sentinel, Tekken Form Evolution: Fully Powered Sentinel Mode, Tekkon Art: Rocketto no Machinegun Blast, Gyro Tornado, Hyper Laser Drill Attack!, Weapon Art: Soul Eater, Come, Girl!, Tekkon Art: Hammer Arm, Weapons System equipped, Finishing Move: Deadly Bullet Bombard Personality: perverted (high pitch), violent (low pitch), honest (normal), nervous (normal), joyful (high pitch) Statistics *Power: 10/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Intellect: 6/10 (high), 4/10 (low), 7/10 (normal) *Charisma: 7/10 (normal), 2/10 (low), 4/10 (high) *Speed: 8/10 *Spirit Power: 7/10 *Total Points: 4,100 (high), 3,600 (low), 4,400 (normal) Personality Syuuichi is a cyborg that has been in cryosleep for about a thousand years, built by a madman known as 'Master Jigoku', who intentionally committed suicide just to never see his blasphemic creation ever again... This all happened after the experiment wrecked havoc inside Master Jigoku's laboratory, unhappy about his own condition. Syuuichi later left off elsewhere in the universe, striving for more power and endless destruction. The insanity that ran through the cyborg's head caused him to start developing 'mood swings' all other, ranging from assertive to hatred to sadness, and finally, the intention of losing all sanity. When he first found a real friend wasn't too long; that one's name was Megumi Habarushi, the older sister of Sujira ''member Nimadoru Habarushi... Megumi was an arrogant kid who always claimed that she was stronger and faster than her sister, but this has never came to be, because the latter always had strong determination and a heart, and the older sibling had perverted tendencies, something she told Syuuichi's joyful side that interested him. One night, Megumi offered the cyborg a spot on a trio team of rogue fighters: ''The Aguupin. At first, Syuuichi was reluctant to do it, only siding with his now-dead creator's wishes... Megumi never let up, though, and realized that Master Jigoku's experiment did have a soul. To to Syu's dismay, Megumi kissed the cyborg in an attempt to let him join her fraction... Shortly after thinking, he did join... And so the story later took its own part! Being a cyborg, Syuuichi was obviously made to have artificial intelligence, but because he is a failed creation, the mental prowess is rarely in place, relying on his own mood swings to help him out. Syu seems to be capable of having human emotions, but the only things he enjoys in the world is his team (normal side) and women with large breasts (joyful), the latter trait shared with Megumi, who admitted she was a 'bi-sexual' (at least in the manga). Syuuichi can be almost always honest at times (normal), not really disagreeing with Ryo Tetsumaki's words or having the need to be, as told by Ryu, a 'lie detector'... Of course, Syu is a pervert (joyful), constantly fantasizing about being smothered into a random woman's large breasts, being the person actually Zakura Aori: the youngest and most mischievous sibling of the Aori clan. While he does know that he'll never have a chance with her since Zakura's only two years younger (Syuuichi goes by the age of 16, despite actually being 5,000 years), he seems to only like her just for her huge cleavage, and usually gets about every try to fulfill that task, yet it fails because of unexpected loud noises that occur during the day. On occasions, the cyborg needs Megumi's help in feeling those 'soft mountains', to the point of the duo needing to do different missions for it, arranged by Megumi, of course. Zakura and Nimadoru are also the only two who know about the duo's unusual habits: Syuuichi for feeling or smothering himself on Zakura's chest, and Megumi for her little sister's attractive legs, ears, and hips. But nevertheless, Syuuichi does have an incredibly unstable side of him: his insanity issues can stop him (violent)! Being that he's an unstable cyborg, and a rather special one at that, Syu has about three different tones of his own voice: normal, high, and the sociopathic low pitch that also likes to scream and moan often. When he enrolled on a special occasion to Chojidan Academy, Syuuichi thought he really wouldn't fit because of all of his own character traits... He was proven wrong, since anyone (human or not) could be accepted as long as they have superhuman abilities. Trivia *Syuuichi has two character songs thus far; they are "Sudoki wa Nagi Shougen" and "Kiri Cutter". His official theme song is Tempest. *Being a cyborg, it has been implied that Syu does have human emotions; it's basically just about being interested in three things, that is *When Viz Media originally had the North American license to the anime, Syuuichi's most powerful technique, "Tekkon Art: Rocketto no Machinegun Blast", was changed to 'Crazy Bomber', even when not broadcasted on TV. When Bandai newly re-licensed the entire series, the technique's original name had been returned back. *Syuuichi's joyful side is very similar to typical anime-cliche perverts in harem franchises: he has the majority of playing with Zakura's giant breasts in a comical fashion, peeking in women's bathrooms when in public, and fantasizing about big boobs... Strangely for two reasons, the scenes are not graphic or shocking in any way, and Megumi (Nimadoru's older sister) shares this exact trait with him, making them close friends. *A simple personality trait of Syuuichi shows that he has a quite positive outlook on children (normal/joyful) and playing games (joyful), something that bothers Ryu to no end. **Speaking of which, the latter trait is shown when Syuuichi is slacking off in episode 62 of Total SujiAguupin, playing on a handheld video game that near-perfectly resembles a Playstation Portable... Syu even calls out the name of it, but the brand title is censored for copyright issues... Even in both the ''Viz ''and ''Bandai ''versions, it remained that way. Quotes Joyful *"What do you think I am, anyway??? A human microwave!?!? PFFT!! I'm a cyborg, for cripe's sake!" (introducing himself to Kazumi Usimora) *"Habarushi... Now you know why I can't take chances with some adolescent with large boobies... And that's just really sad, y'know?" (telling Megumi why he won't get a chance with Zakura Aori) *Master Ryo, all I know is that that stupid ol' creator of mine should've died in the first place... Face it... I'm a zero." (confessing to Ryo about Master Jigoku) *"Lighten up a bit, short-stuff... It'll make your life a bit better!" (while lecturing Ryu Mokuro for his haughty attitude) *"Man, those funbags.... ME LIKEY!!!!" (fantasizing about Zakura's chest) Violent *"A tub of lard with a huge axe, a disgusting face, and a nod to snakes... You need to workout, more, buddy!" (referring to Shino Metsufumi during their encounter) *"Who are you??? What am I??? Answer me, old coot!" (in a flashback, asking Master Jigoku a few things) *OH, YOU PISS ME OFF, OLD MAN!!!!!! (in a flashback, attempting to kill Master Jigoku; manga only) *Oh, what do you have here? A dead man whose fat is as redundant as his attitude... But oh well. INTO THE CEMETERY!!!!! (After killing Shino)﻿